


Lost and Found

by fossileater



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Shocking! Local man gets lost within a natural maze with an attractive dragon. What happens next will blow you away!
Relationships: Gunnar (Spyro)/Male, Gunnar (Spyro)/Tans Male, Ragnar (Spyro)/Male, Ragnar (Spyro)/Trans Male
Kudos: 22





	Lost and Found

Soft sunlight poured down into the grassy maze as a gentle breeze ruffled the tall bushes and leaves brushed against the man's exposed arm. Although the maze was very small he somehow continued to find himself at yet another dead end. He huffed and retraced his steps back to the last turn he made and followed the path down a different direction. He braced himself for another wall of solid leaves and branches as he turned with the curve but instead was greeted with the sight of a mighty dragon's back. The dragon's hide was magenta in hue and he spotted a dark chain looped around the dragon's neck. The dragon scratched his head and turned around and the man recognized him as Ragnar. The dragon gave a sheepish smile with his large teeth and gestured to the bush behind him. "Looks like this wasn't the right path either." He sighed and shifted his weight from one hind foot to the other. The metal ring hanging down upon his yellow chest clicked against his scales and the man subtly admired the way his scales shone in the light and the form of his strong muscles beneath them. "Maybe if both of us walk together we can find the center?" Ragnar offered and the man was quick to agree. 

The two spoke amicably and shared their grief as they continued to back track repeatedly until finally there was a break in the path and they found themselves in the center of the maze. A beautiful fountain and a few benches were spread out in the soft grass and Ragnar shuffled over to one and plopped his heavy frame down. He sighed heavily as he relaxed his legs spreading them far apart and closing his eyes in relief. Ragnar made a joke about wings but the man was too distracted with the gorgeous sight before him. He felt his mouth dry as his pussy grew wet. His eyes drifted up from the dragon's clawed feet to his thick legs and the man's clit throbbed as he gazed at the dragon's sheathed cock. He wanted so desperately to be on his knees between those powerful thighs that he had to stop himself from rubbing his own thighs together. So caught up in his own lust he didn't notice Ragnar was watching him. A rumble grew in his chest and he ran his tongue across his sharp fangs hungrily. The man snapped out of his trance after the dragon shifted. Ragnar slowly ran a clawed hand down his scaly chest and stomach and palmed his sheath before massaging his balls. The rumble in his chest grew louder and the man choked back his whimper. 

Ragnar continued to stroke his cupped balls for a moment before returning to his growing cock that was slowly emerging. He teased the tip and worked his fingers down the growing shaft and the man's feet finally moved. He placed his hands against the sides of the dragon's warm thighs and looked up at him in a lust filled daze. Ragnar's hand moved from his cock to clutch the back of the man's head and pulled him forward. He happily opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around as much of the cock as he could. The dragon's heavy scent filled his lungs and he moaned as he gulped down the leaking precum. His hands worked the parts of the thick shaft he couldn't reach with his drooling tongue and the dragon bucked into him causing his eyes to water as he stifled a gag. The noise made Ragnar's eyes roll back in bliss and he tightened his grip in the man's hair. His pants grew wetter with every thrust into his mouth and the man ached to be stretched fully upon the dragon's cock. Ragnar released his grip as the man pulled away and ripped off his clothing. He attempted to climb onto his lap but the dragon grabbed him around the waist and stood. He situated him with his hands on the now empty bench and he happily raised his ass in the air presenting his soaked pussy to the dragon. He jumped as the head of his cock was brushed repeatedly against his folds and moaned as his hole was stretched by the throbbing cock. He felt Ragnar's moan as his chest and stomach pressed against his back. The dragon was buried fully inside him. 

The two paused briefly allowing his pussy to get used to feeling of being stuffed so deeply before the dragon leaned back and began to thrust. His balls slapped against the man as he cried out. His vision began to fade as the dragon's cock sent tsunami sized waves of pleasure up the man's spine. Ragnar's cock swelled even more as a knot began to form at the base and he forced it inside with a few well placed thrusts. His pussy was stretched open further than he thought it could be and the feeling sent him over the edge. Tears cascaded down his face as he came violently and clamped down on Ragnar's swollen knot. The dragon roared and shot hot cum deep inside him repeatedly filling what little space was left and then some. Thick cum oozed around the knot and dripped out of his pussy running all the way down between his toes and into the grass. Ragnar planted his hands on the bench curling himself around the man as he pumped another wave of cum inside him. A heavy moan slipped between his fangs and his tongue rolled out of his mouth in unabashed bliss. The man trembled and his sore pussy throbbed as he came again as well. Their fluids mixing together between his slick legs as his fingers clenched and unclenched. 

Suddenly Ragnar's head shifted and a green hand reached down and cupped the man's chin. Ragnar shifted back placing his hands on the man's hips but keeping his knotted cock buried deep. The clawed hand wiped away his tears and the man saw it was Gunnar who now stood before the bench. He had only a mere moment to be embarrassed before the hand pulled his head up and a huge fat cock filled his vision. He obediently opened his mouth and Gunnar slipped the wet tip inside. Gunnar had evidently been watching the show for a while now as his cock was slick all the way down from his own jerking. The man tried to keep his balance with his hands on the bench but being speared on two dragons was making his strength fail so instead he reached up and grabbed onto Gunnar's belts as the dragon thrusted down his throat. He gagged and Ragnar's head rolled back as he came another time. Gunnar panted as his sharp fingers gripped the man's hair and fucked him deep enough to slap his balls against the man's face. 

The man lost track of how many times he came but he could feel more and more cum pour out as Ragnar's knot went down. The dragon carefully pulled out with Gunnar soon doing so as well and the man took in one deep gasp of air before being thrown to the wet ground. Gunnar pinned him with his exposed fangs and the sharp horns on his chins pressed against the man's exposed throat. His swollen cock slipped easily inside the man's oozing pussy and he fucked mercilessly as Ragnar's cum slicked Gunnar's cock. Gunnar's knot swelled and the man began to sweat as Gunnar's hot breath heated his face. Another thrust and even hotter cum was shot inside him once more. He felt his bare ass grow wet as the copious amount of cum coated him inside and out. His body too weak to do anything but shiver as smaller waves of orgasms rolled across his body. His soft breasts tingled against the dragons hard scales as his nipples hardened and the dragon came again with a satisfied growl. 

Gunnar pulled out his drenched cock and Ragnar joined him beside the wrecked man. He reached up to grab both dragons and dutifully sucked the cum off of their retreating cocks. He kissed both their tips before collapsing happily into the soft grass. Ragnar nuzzled his face as Gunnar lapped up the fluids from his swollen pussy. He whimpered as his warm tongue slipped inside and cleaned him fully. The two dragons curled up together around the man and the three fell into a blissful nap to the soft sounds of the nearby fountain.


End file.
